Unlimited Illusions
by SSJeanne35
Summary: Two years have passed since the Fifth Holy Grail War, and Rin Tohsaka and Shirou Emiya have lived a relatively quieter life in the Clock Tower. However, recent events regarding a struggle between the Church and a certain Scientific City-State in the East has caused some unwanted turmoil. With war looming over the horizon, will Shirou pick up his blades again?


**Oh boy, Jacen (or I guess Jeanne now lol) is uploading another story without finishing another?! What blasphemy is this?! **

**I know, very normal of me XD. This must be what, the third time for me doing this? Strange.**

**But let's just say it's not so simple this time around. This is a prologue to a story that's eventually going to overarch into other stories. "This Will Be the Day"? Yup. That one Railgun/MHA crossover I've been saying I've been working on for a while? Yup.**

**This will all eventually come to a head...and here's the Prologue for it. Fate/Zero style, too.**

**Hope I didn't give away too much of it. This little excerpt marks the beginning of the end of a, what should be, extremely long yet epic journey.**

**I hope you enjoy it...and if you have any theories, let me know!**

**Without further ado, this is _Unlimited Illusions._**

* * *

Prologue 1- Unlimited Illusions

POV: The "Faker"

The Holy Grail War...huh, never thought I'd be in this mess again.

Nearly three years had passed since Lancer had struck a killing blow to my heart. Nearly three years had passed since Rin had saved me. Nearly three years had passed since I had fought an embodiment of myself, and dueled the King of Heroes.

It hasn't felt like time passed at all. In fact, it feels like it was yesterday.

I knew had hadn't been so, though. Ever since Tohsaka requested for me to go with her to the Clock Tower in London, I had to oblige. After everything we had fought for in that war, it was only right. She is the only person who could really push me, at that point.

'Push' isn't necessarily the right word, though...pull? Pull me in the right direction. She had told me that Archer said his last wish was to see me become a better man than him. It seems like she's doing her part; so I have to do mine.

And it all comes to a head here.

This is where everything will be decided: if the person behind this all will be allowed to live or not. She sacrificed the world millions of times, only to bring it back millions more. She had put _him_ through hell.

So why, I ask…

"Why are you protecting her?"

Time stopped as I peered down at the couple below me. I was atop a cliff face, ignoring everything else around me as my entire being zeroed in on the two of them.

Kamijou Touma.

And the woman that we were ordered to eliminate. We, as in both of us. And yet here Kamijou was: standing in front of her, his right arm in front of her vulnerable body. "You know what she has done better than anyone. You know how much we have fought- how much humanity has sacrificed for our survival. She was the cause of all of it, so for the sake of everyone who laid down their lives-"

I hopped down, to meet Kamijou eye-to-eye. His black, spiky hair fluttered gently in the wind. His black gakuran and white hoodie underneath ruffled as the air picked up. The entire planet was holding its breath, to see if its killer would see justice. "-I need to bring her to justice."

I've always tried to follow my ideals as best I can. The Fifth Holy Grail war tested my resolve, and I met it head-on. In the end, I came out with the same answer I always do.

I will save as much as I can. No matter what it takes.

If that means I have to kill one to save seven billion, so be it. I can't let my friends' hopes and dreams be in vain.

I can't be like him.

My left arm pulsed. It was now or never. Every inch of my body was telling me to charge, but my mind managed to hold back, to see if he had anything to state his case. To state _why_ he had turned against us. Why he decided to go back on everything we had done for the sake of one person.

I could never understand it. "I thought we were friends, Kamijou. Don't make me do this."

Touma took a breath as he closed his eyes. The blonde girl behind him edged over by his leg, holding onto it. She knew what this was going to turn into, and it seemed like she was trying to stop him from doing it.

"Please...Touma…" She uttered. Her defender opened his palm in front of her, peered down, and shook his head.

"Stay put. I'll make sure you're safe." He broke free of her grasp and took a step forward. His resolve was met with mine, and I approached him slowly as well.

This was going to end one of two ways.

And both end with a body.

* * *

POV: The "Breaker"

"Have anything to say?" Shirou asked, his brows furrowed like a knife.

"..." My right hand balled into a fist. Imagine Breaker was the exact opposite of what Emiya Shirou stood for, and I was about to test its mettle against his strength head-on. "Let her live."

"You know I can't do that."

"Then we'll never see eye-to-eye on this." I said, stopping roughly five meters from him. His eyes were glowing from this distance, like they were emitting lasers to strike me down. "I agree she deserves some sort of punishment for the things she had done. But _no one_ should be granted death. You're not even letting her have a fair trial!" I was nearly yelling at this point, my composure breaking.

Who knew that being helpful would drag you into a war like this? As much as I hated to admit it, I'm no longer an ordinary high-schooler anymore. The higher-ups had deemed me a powerful force.

And now...they deem me a powerful threat, even though I'm doing nothing different from what I was doing before.

Protecting someone.

"I know your ideals are like mine, Emiya." I spoke out, trying to get him from approaching me, but I could already see blue electricity fulminating around his hands. "You want to save people too. So why can't you give this one specifically a chance at life, huh?"

"_Trace, on._" Emiya's two asymmetrical arms glowed, and in his palms appeared the white and black blades of Gan Jiang. When he looked back up at me...I noticed the glossiness of his eyes. "...She killed people I loved, Kamijou. I can never forgive her for that."

A pang rang through my body at that moment. His words, I couldn't deny them. "She has killed. But everyone has good inside them. Oppressing them like this will only cause them to breed more evil; you _know_ this! Have you not already battled in a war similar to this?"

"I have." Emiya said, his mana spiking so much I could literally feel the wind swirling around him. His cold glare almost put me on edge, and his messy red hair- save for a singular white streak- seemed like it was sticking up on end. "And I'll show you what it taught me."

My eyes widened as he spoke of his Hell. As he chanted, the wind around us grew.

I am the bone of my sword.

Steel is my body, and Fire is my blood.

I have created over a thousand blades.

Unaware of the beginning,

Nor aware of the end.

Withstood pain to create weapons, only to see it all collapse before me.

My hands can never hold them again.

So as I pray…

The entire field began to glow. Without thinking, I turned and enveloped my body around hers, just as the light of his words took me over.

_Unlimited Blade Works._

* * *

"Now you see, Kamijou."

My eyes opened as he spoke, and my breath was taken away by the field of blades.

And infinite space of endless swords, all stuck into the ground like graves. Above, the atmosphere was in a permanent dusk, the sun in a frozen state of setting. The clouds obscured half of the skies, as if something was clouding his vision.

I looked back down. He had never let his gaze off of me. "The hell that I fought for. I won't let this all go to waste. I won't let what they had left me go to waste."

"I'm going to put her to justice. If that means I have to go through you, so be it."

I had trouble replying to his words, so I took a different approach. As much as a part of my body screamed it, I did not want to fight him. In many ways, he was still my friend. Talking him down was still on the table; I just had to get the clouds to clear his vision.

"Listen, Emiya-"

Before I could even finish my sentence, a sword nearly struck me in the chest. My right hand touched it as it came near, and it shattered into dust.

_Oh, I get it now._

"...Index told me about Reality Marbles. How they can turn a person's mind into form." I tightened my resolve. That part in my mind was screaming louder.

Maybe fighting was the only option.

"While they are powerful…" I stared at my right hand. The one thing that had kept me alive for this long. "They have a perfect counter, and that's this."

"Imagine Breaker." He responded. "I'm aware of it. But all I have to do is create more swords than you can destroy." He raised his arm, and several dozen blades broke from the rocky wasteland and floated into the air, pointed directly at me. "So tell me, Kamijou Touma: can you keep up?"

"I can certainly try." I replied. I looked back at her, and she seemed to me in a prone, confused position.

This was going to be the hardest battle I've fought. Keeping Emiya away from her, while also trying to find an opening…

"I'll break your illusion, Emiya Shirou." My muscles tightened as I took a step of resolve. "This illusion of swords you created before me, and your tunnel-vision on destroying her. I'll break it all, so you can finally snap out of it."

"...This isn't an illusion, Kamijou." He readied his blades. I readied my right arm.

"This will always be my life."

And like that, the swords came falling.

* * *

**You're in for a treat, is all I can say.**

**Or at least...I hope so. This project of mine has been in my head for a while, and I hope I can put it together fast enough before college XD. It's going to be an arduous journey, but it's also a passion project I don't want to abandon.**

**Oh yeah, it's in First-Person. This story's going to run like that for the most part. I like it personally, since it can delve deeper into the internal thought of the characters.**

**So Touma's fighting Shirou. Why? Well, I'll reveal that soon. This will probably stay like this for a little while, maybe a month before I work out the kinks for the first chapter. Again, if you have any theories/suggestions, let me know. I'm all ears!**

**Cheers until next time!**


End file.
